New Nexus's Only Diva
by IcedSovereign
Summary: I'm bad at summaries New Nexus Timing: A.J is an underrated, spunky, new Diva. CM Punk is the leader of New Nexus. What happens when he sees potential in her and asks her to join? What will be her choice?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the WWE, only the slight alterations

Pairing: A.J/CM Punk

A.J grinned, her hands raised in victory over the win of the former Diva's Champion, Layla. Now most of the WWE Universe saw her in a new light- a future Champ, perhaps. A.J had not meant to go that aggressive with Layla, but it turned out for the best since the other Diva did not plan on sparing her less injuries.

Her lips turned into a frown when she heard 'We are One' fill the arena. She knew fully well that it was New Nexus, but was confused of why they were out here. Boos and cheers were heard from the members of the WWE Universe here tonight.

A.J let out a small whimper as they circled the ring, making it impossible for her to escape. She had seen them do this before, and it was never a good sign for the Superstar or Diva in the ring, for they had a tendency for attacking as a team and the numbers game caught up with the person, most likely the one and only face of the company, John Cena. At least New Nexus had one thing right, she thought furiously, her mouth unconsciously forming a sneer, Cena was the golden boy of the WWE, the fan favorite, while people like her and Nexus had to work their ass off to get here and be barely acknowledged.

She snapped out of her thoughts to see the leader of New Nexus, CM Punk making his way to the ring. A.J froze to the spot, scared of what he would say or do as he slipped into the ring and got a mic.

Punk walked up to her and smirked, "Oh A.J, darling, get that sneer off your pretty face, I might start to think you don't like me at all," he said, getting closer to her while speaking.

A.J had no idea what made her do it, but she took the mic from his hands and replied with her voice full of malice, "Trust me Punk, I can tolerate you just fine, since we obviously have the same view on Certain People, so it's not you I'm think of at all."

Punk's smirk widened as he spoke into the mic, just inches away from her, "You mean John Boy? Ahh! I always knew you were a smart one, ever since I saw you on NXT. By the way, I was rooting for you, thought you should've won."

Half of the crowd booed while the other started chanting the possibly loudest in history 'Cena Sucks' chant.

A.J blushed as memories of Punk's praise on commentary came rushing back. He certainly seemed taken with her, and she always had that little crush on him since he debuted on ECW and his praise had her more confident so she scored a victory over Maxine.

The WWE cheered fondly as those who watched the Diva Rookie Competition on NXT remembered Punk's confession and odd cheering for the petite Diva.

He was apparently beaming in a pleased sort of way as he saw her face redden, "Everyone heard when I said I needed some natural dynamite in my life, and so to speak even though I am a leader and former World Champion on more than one occasion, I've only had a little taste of it, and since you seem to be vicious in the ring, amazing and every guy's dream out of it, maybe it's you I need to acquire the full experience."

The crowd was getting even more excited now, probably over the fact that it MIGHT just be the forming of a power couple or unlikely dark alliance.

A.J pretended to ponder at this statement, and the finally asked, "Want me to join the New Nexus? I thought no Divas were allowed, Punk, or is it just a one and only time thing for me?" She had a smirk on her face that rivaled his own.

Even the usually loud, caring crowd was silent now, just watching this unlikely exchange.

Punk leaned toward her and took the mic gently from her hands. "Yes, you and only you," he said, looking at the Geek Goddess with a swell of pride at her charisma.

A.J gave him a cute little smile and replied, "I'll think about it and let you know, _Punkers_." She leaned up, kissed his cheek briefly and got out of the ring, walking backstage and leaving a stunned looking Punk touching the spot she kissed just moments ago. The New Nexus was confused as why Punk would let in a Diva and of said Diva's actions. The WWE Universe was now chanting Punkers: apparently A.J and CM Punk was now trending worldwide.

One thought seemed to go through everyone's mind: A.J seemed unpredictable, and if was to strike an alliance with CM Punk, who was practically her male counterpart and definitely more dangerous than her, then they would be unstoppable, making people even more intrigued of the exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As A.J was making her way to the Diva's locker room, her best friend Kaitlyn confronted her –by the look of fury on her face one could tell she was not at all happy seeing the exchange.

Kaitlyn asked angrily, "Care to tell me what the HELL that was about, A.J?" pursing her lip to bite back her rage.

Before A.J could answer, she ranted on, "Conversing with the leader of the New Nexus –oh wait… FLIRTING WITH HIM! You should know that now with Punk, Nexus is even more dangerous? I guess not! You KISSED his cheek –I know you had a little crush on him, but it doesn't mean he isn't that evil, scheming, manipulative bastard…."

By the look on A.J's usually happy face, Kaitlyn realized she shouldn't have said that. The petite Diva bared her teeth slightly, and she smiled, a dangerous and crazy one that complimented her the obvious anger in a twisted way.

A.J cocked her head to the side, "So what if he's a bit manipulative? As far as I remember, Kait, you're pretty good at it too. I mean, how else you got Dolph Ziggler to fuck you while everyone knows he was loyal to one thing: _power bearing Vickie Guerrero._"

The Texan Diva retorted defensively, "That was a _mistake,_ Ape, I regret it. And I didn't manipulate him!"

A.J glared and continued, "Then is it because the spotlight's not on you? Afraid that the eliminated Diva could rise on the rankings if she had help? Then Season 3 NXT Winner will be forgotten. _That's it, _isn't it?" Her mouth twisted into a sneer as she said this. Yes, Kaitlyn always liked the spotlight, she thought as she remembered when she was outshined by her supposedly best friend. All the competitions she won in NXT by simply ridiculing her Pro, which the fans seem to find entertaining.

Kaitlyn kept opening her mouth then closing it, trying to find an excuse. That proved it, A.J was right about her.

The Geek Goddess gave a dramatic gasp, and asked, "It's Cena! You like John Boy! Didn't like that Punk and I insulted him, I see. Oh and and if I want to join New Nexus, no one's stopping me, not even you. I have worked so Hard to get here, and when I finally get a huge opportunity which someone who _understands _me, you try to talk me out of it. It's not going to work like that this time,"

With that, A.J turned on her heel and walked into the opposite direction, leaving Kaitlyn looking dumbstruck as she processed what her now former best friend had just said.

A.J sighed, emotionally exhausted. She needed to think about this.

When everyone left the Diva's locker room, A.J came to collect her things and head to the hotel in a rental car. But there was someone there waiting for her, and when she looked at him, she realized who it was.

_Cena._

She scowled immediately; after all this was the last person she wanted to see, much less to talk to. Scoffing slightly, she asked in a harsh voice, "What do you want, Cena?"

He looked taken aback, and said gently, "A.J, you're not in your right mind. Punk has probably been manipulating you, and don't listen to what he says. He's just using you, after all. I know you, and you're nothing like Punk, just….. Don't join the New Nexus, you'll only regret it."

Upon hearing this, A.J was even angrier than ever. How dare he suggest that Punk had been manipulating her or using her?

She fixed a pointed glare and him, and sad coldly, "For your information, this was the first time I've talked to Punk since NXT, which was 5 months ago. He would never use me, since he knows I'm not one to be messed with. And Cena, don't pretend you know me, you don't me at all."

With that, A.J pushed past him with such a force that he stumbled backwards. She grabbed her things and then got into a rental car. She knew exactly what was her decision was, and the WWE Universe would be surprised.

Quickly, she sent out a tweet that she would voice her decision as the opening of Friday Night SmackDown.

Punk smirked and flicked his tongue over his lip ring as he saw her tweet. Of course, he knew her well enough to already know what she was going to do.

_Can't wait to see you there, _he tweeted back.

Oh yes, he was finally getting _Everything_ he ever wanted.

A.N: Sorry if you like Cena, I'm just making it more realistic here


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

To most of the fans and some curious Superstars, the weekend had gone seemingly slower than usual. Of course, all of them wanted to see what decision A.J would make. Some were strongly against her joining the New Nexus, while some supported the idea of the petite Diva getting a push. Finally, it was Monday Night Raw, and anticipated fans waited eagerly for her to appear.

(Commentary Team)

Michael Cole: Goodnight everyone, and welcome to Monday Night Raw! Most of the fans seem excited, why do you think they are, Booker? Is the Miz scheduled to appear or—

Booker T: No you idiot, Cole, no one wants to see the Miz. You been under a rock or something? They wanna know whether AJ will join the New Nexus or not! Hell, I'm not even on Raw and I know shame on you, sucka.

Cole: (_sarcasm) _Ha-ha very funny Booker, but you're right, A.J has been trending worldwide all week. So has CM Punk, the leader of New Nexus.

Booker: If you ask me, I'd say something was goin' on between those two. She was probably the only person ever he allowed to _kiss _his damned cheek!

Cole: I remember when he was on NXT; he seemed to favor her out of all the Divas, and even talked to her on more than one occasion...

Booker: How the hell do you know that? You used to spy on them….? *_smirks_*

Cole: *_glares*_ No Booker! He told me okay?

Booker: _*cackling slightly*_ You know I was just joking with ya Cole. But honestly what do you-

Booker was cut short as A.J's theme song blasted through to arena, and she walked out in her signature checkered ring gear –_in red. _She easily got into the ring and asked for two microphones.

Clearing her voice slightly, she spoke, "Punk, be a darling at get here please, I know you're watching this or at least behind that curtain." She felt satisfied when immediately she heard his theme song by Killswitch Engage –she had been right. , he probably came right after she left.

He walked down to the ramp, soaking in the boos and cheers from the WWE Universe in Phoenix, Arizona. Punk got into the ring, and A.J handed him one of the mics.

He looked at her ring gear and scowled, "You should be calling out Cena, not me since it's obvious from your choice of attire what your decision is," Punk said snarkily, almost as if jilted.

A.J smiled, having purposely chosen this particular color to rile him up. She retorted, "Last time I checked, Cena doesn't exactly own the color red, so I can wear whatever I want."

Some of the loyal Cena fans booed, while the passionate haters of John Cena cheered. Punk's devilish smile appeared on his face.

He said fondly, "There's the spunky A.J I know. The girl who could make the word caffeine sound enticing."

He winked at her, and she blushed. The WWE Universe had started chanting 'caffeine'.

Cole: Booker, look! Caffeine is trending worldwide!

Booker: Probably the first time this happened in history, god bless Punk and A.J *laughing silently*

A.J regained her composure and said coolly, "So, I've made up my mind," she paused, looking at him and then said the words that would permanently affect her career –for the greater good or not, "I'm joining the New Nexus."

Her words caused a loud uproar from the fans and even the commentators. Most of the fans were shocked and angry; some who were loyal supporters cheered; and Cole shouted, "I KNEW SHE WOULD!" while Booker T said in shock' "What the HELL!"

But Punk didn't really look all that surprised, she silently cursed him for knowing her so well. His face broke out in a smile –which she thought looked gorgeous on him. Then again he always looked gorgeous.

He took off his armband and took hold of her hand, sliding it up her arm and fixing it to suit. A.J looked up at him at smiled.

He raised her hands to his lips kissing it lightly, sending shivers through her body, and raised it in the air.

He lowered their hands and, brought the mic to his mouth, "A.J, welcome to the New Nexus." He smirked.

She mirrored his smirk, and replied, "Thank you Punk. Glad to be here."

Just then, there was a beeping sound from the dreaded laptop, and Punk and A.J groaned. This only meant one thing: that annoying anonymous Raw GM.

Cole took off his headphones, walked to the laptop, and opened it. He cleared his throat and started speaking in an important voice, "I have-"

The Second City Saint would have none of that. He mocked Cole, "just received an email from email from the Anonymous Raw General Manager blah, blah, blah…. Just read the damned email." He crossed his arm and waited for Cole to continue.

For the first time that night, the entire crowd was happy that Punk was out there, saving them from Cole's droning introduction which they had all heard one too many times.

Cole looked slightly miffed, but read straightforward anyways, lest not get on the bad side of Punk, " 'Since A.J is now the newest member of the New Nexus, how about a Tag Team match with her beloved leader, CM Punk, against Kelly Kelly and Edge, as the main event of tonight?'"

The Phoenix crowd cheered in anticipation, curious of how the pair would work together as a team.

Punk and A.J clapped simultaneously, and he said appreciatively, "On A.J's and my behalf, _we_ think that's the best idea you've had all year! Good job, now, we have a match to get ready for."

He dropped the mic and held the ropes open for her to get out of the ring, turning a deaf ear on Cole, who was saying, "Punk, I didn't know you were a gentleman!" and the WWE Universe who chorused, "Awwws."

He got out himself and caught up with her, slinging an arm casually over her shoulders, as they made their way backstage.

Booker: *_shakes head slightly* _Oh please, please let this be a dream and that Raw hasn't started yet! That was the weirdest thing I have _ever_ seen in my life.

Cole: _*looks worried* _Am I really that annoying?

Booker: _*rolls eyes and smacks his head* _Of course ya are, Cole, I'm surprised I can stand you every week myself. Anyway, did you see how CM Punk acted? I've never seen that boy like that before!

Cole: Yes, very strange, but we'll see what happens at tonight's main event, with the team of CM Punk and A.J versus Kelly Kelly and Edge! But up next, is Kofi Kingston against Drew McIntyre after the commercial break.

A.N: I replaced Jerry Lawler with Booker.T because I could get more jokes with him and Cole


	4. Chapter 4

_A.N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I really appreciate each one, since this is my first fanfiction I wrote in a while. I might be considering doing another Punk/A.J story following the segment on Monday Night Raw (where Punk implied she slept with him) It kinda seems interesting, I might try it._

While there was a match going on in the ring, CM Punk and A.J were backstage discussing tactics for their match, which was the last and main event of the night. A.J looked a little worried, but Punk knew she was capable of knocking off most of the Divas on the roster.

"You've got nothing to be worried about," he assured her, "We all know Kelly Kelly can't wrestle too well, so you'll be fine. Edge is a tough one though, so let me worry about that."

A.J bit her lip and nodded, thinking the whole time that it wasn't her she was worried about.

He seemed to notice her discomfort, so he changed the subject. "Why don't I introduce you to the guys, sine you're going to be seeing a lot of them now," he said casually, looking at her for a response.

She smiled tentatively and replied, "Sure, where are they?"

Punk took her by the arm gently and walked further backstage to an open door, with the letter 'N' in yellow on it. He led her into the room, where Justin Gabriel, Heath Slater, David Otunga, Husky Harris and Michael McGillicutty.

Justin rolled his eyes at Punk, and said in a voice full of mock horror, "Pleasee don't say you brought her here for the 'initiation' 'cause I'm not hitting her, she might break if I touch her."

Laughter rang out the room, and A.J replied coolly, "Careful, I could just break you, Gabriel," she had a dangerous smile on her face and watched, amused, of their initial shock. They obviously hadn't expected that.

The Second City Saint silently praised her for handling Justin that well and told them, "She's tougher than she looks, and I won't doubt for a moment that she can't take on any of you….. Well expect Harris, there she might be in need of a hero."

She chuckled slightly at his joke, and the effect of his words on Husky. His ears had turned a bright shade of red, which the others noticed and wasted no time in teasing him.

Punk cleared his throat and the talking ceased immediately. He then surprised everyone- including A.J herself, by wrapping his arm loosely around her waist.

"For those of you don't know, this is A.J. She's the new little addition to Nexus," he said with pride, smirking at her.

Of course, Otunga _had _to be the one to judge. He demanded immediately, "Punk, I thought you weren't recruiting Divas! What's so special about her, anyway?" he pointed in A.J's direction as he said this.

A.J felt Punk's arm tighten around her, and he snapped at Otunga, "Because maybe, _maybe_, she has more potential than even you, and if you have a problem with that, then you're free to leave," he gestured towards the door with his free hand.

Otunga looked furious, but nonetheless sat back down and muttered, "Sorry Punk, won't happen again."

The Second City Saint looked satisfied, "That's what I thought…. You okay though?" he asked A.J, who had been quiet throughout the entire exchange.

She replied furtively, "I'm fine Punk, just thinking about what submission maneuver to use on _him!" _she jerked her chin in Otunga's direction, scowling.

Heath whispered to him, "Dude, don't get on her bad side, she's a feisty one, almost injured Maxine."

Otunga and the rest of the New Nexus looked terrified; while Punk was shaking with laughter.

"He's- right- you know!" he managed to say in between laughs, "I've- seen- it- _myself!"_

A.J rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm lightly, fighting back a laugh herself. "Get a grip of yourself," she told him, watching bemused as he tried to calm down.

Once he regained his composure, he spoke with a voice of authority, "Well, A.J and I are going to the training room, see you all _after we win!" _

With that, he and A.J walked to the training room, comparing moves to use and what to look out for in their upcoming match.

"Okay, so just look out for the K2, that's all you really need to worry about with Kelly Kelly. You're pretty fast, so I'm positive you'll be able to dodge or counter whatever she throws at you," Punk told A.J, as they were making their way back, waiting for their cue to appear. Kelly Kelly and Edge were already in the ring.

She looked at him and warned, "And you watch out for Edge's spear, and that sharpshooter too!" she added, crossing her arms.

Punk rolled his eyes, and retorted, "A.J, relax, I got this."

His music started, and they both walked out from behind the curtain.

"Making their way to the ring, is their opponents; the team of CM Punk and A.J!" Justin Roberts announced. The usual reaction came from the crowds; the majority jeered while some cheered enthusiastically.

As they got into the ring, Punk murmured to her, "You get back on the apron, and I'll tag you in when I need to, okay?"

A.J smiled and nodded, "Yeah, good luck." She kissed his cheek lightly and went back on the apron.

He looked stunned for a moment; then smirked.

As soon as the bell rang, Punk and Edge began grappling at each other; with Punk getting the upper hand. He wrenched Edge's arm forward repeatedly, making The Rated-R Superstar drop to his knees in pain. Punk then did elbow strikes to Edge's chest, but Edge managed to deliver a powerful kick to Punk's head, almost knocking him out.

A.J bit her lip, worried. Was he okay?

Cole: his could be the opening that Edge could use to gain control of this match.

Booker: I don't think so, man. CM Punk is one unpredictable competitor.

As Edge lifted Punk up for a power slam, Punk countered with the bulldog. He then proceeded to unload on Edge, only stopping when the referee was on a three count. The Second City Savior did the pinfall, but Edge kicked out at 2.

Getting up on the turnbuckle, he attempted an elbow drop, but The Rated R Superstar rolled out of the way.

Punk felt a spasm of pain and it was eminent on his face as Edge rained punches on his body, and proceeding to kick him, but he grabbed Edge's foot- slamming him into the mat hard; and locked in the Anaconda Vise.

Cole: And it's Punk! Punk's locked in the Anaconda Vise!

Booker T: Man, this match could be over in seconds! Kinda disappointed there's no Divas action…

But Edge was more resilient than that: he managed to break the hold. Punk shook his head, and looked at A.J. Without hesitation, he tagged in The Geek Goddess.

"Go show them who's the best, princess," he whispered in her ear as she got into the ring.

Kelly Kelly got into the ring, and tried to tackle A.J, but it was only countered with a low dropkick from A.J. As Kelly managed to get up to her knees, she was met with a greatly executed headscissors takedown.

Leaning on the ropes, The Straight Edge Superstar swelled with immense pride of the petite diva.

Booker: Did you _see _that Cole?! No wonder CM Punk wanted to recruit her, that's pure _talent _there!

Cole: Yes, never underestimate that Diva, she may be small, but as to quote Punk, 'A vicious competitor.'

Booker: He got that right dawg. A.J's a spitfire.

Meanwhile in the ring, said Diva was dominating the match. As she was making her way to climb the turnbuckle for a diving crossbody, The Blonde Bombshell got to her feet and attempted the _Kelly Killer,_ but the petite Diva was too quick, sending her crashing into the ropes.

Kelly staggered back, and A.J took this as the perfect opportunity to use her finisher, the _Shining Wizard._ Kelly got hit with the full blow, thus knocking her out.

A.J did the pinfall; the ref counted, "1….2…3!"

The Phoenix crowd went wild with mixed emotions; but the most profoundly was the chants of, "A.J And Punk!"

She jumped up pumping her fist in victory, her theme immediately started playing. Punk came quickly at her side, and she jumped in his arms; legs and arms wrapped tightly around his body. He was surprised by this gesture but nonetheless supported her with an arm; she was very light and small. _And cute…_

"And the winner of this match is….. The Team of CM Punk and A.J!" said Justin's magnified voice.

They raised both their hands in victory, smirking simultaneously.

A.J got off of him, looking slightly flustered as he raised her hand with his.

Punk dropped their hands; and got a mic. "See, I _told _you all she was vicious!" he quipped, smiling devilishly, "So small…so tiny... yet can make such a great impact. It's the ones you never in your wildest _dreams_ thought could be successful are the most unpredictable. No one saw it coming when I won the World Heavyweight Championship _or _ECW Championship for that matter!"

A.J gently brought down the mic to her mouth and said viciously, "And no one expected it when I was FCW's Divas Champion….. or the fact that I got into the WWE! It was always _Kaitlyn, _Winner of Season 3 NXT, nobody cared that little A.J was eliminated and was _so close_ to the ultimate dream: Being in the WWE. Its an _honor_ to stand in this ring here, and when an opportunity is presented to me to reach even further, I'm accepting."

Kaitlyn's fans booed loudly, and AJ's clapped supportively at her words.

Punk smirked, "Well, there you have it; for all of you who thought I manipulated her into joining," he said, rolling his eyes, "We'll be going now."

He dropped the mic, holding the ropes open for her to get out of the ring first. _You're going soft, Phillip,_ that little voice in his mind was saying. He shook his head, sidling out of the ring himself, wrapping an arm around her waist as he escorted her backstage.

Booker: Cole, man, its official. They're a force to be reckoned with.

Cole: Yeah Booker, did you see how A.J was fully in control of Kelly Kelly? She's just a rookie and she took out a veteran Diva like it was nothing!

Booker: And an alliance with CM Punk… that's no good. He's got one of the best in the Diva's division on his side…

Cole: There's also the question of her professional relationship. They sure seem too comfortable to be as a leader and follower.

Booker: Its like he said on SmackDown; she's a special exception. If you ask me, I'd say he has a thing for A.J.

Cole: True, as I said earlier, she was his pick to win NXT, and they're familiar with each other. Oooh look, they're trending worldwide: "A.J and CM Punk: Power Couple forming"?

Booker: Man, they would take control better than Wade Barrett!

Cole: Anyway, the show's going off the air, so vote on to regarding your rates for the Mixed Tag Team of CM Punk and A.J.


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N: Again, thank you for the wonderful reviews, I never expected this much support. Anyways, here's Chapter 5 c: (btw I started a new story: Pain Without Love, it follows up after the opening segment of Raw.)_

_She had kissed him on the cheek._

Punk ran a hand through his hair, closing his eyes. Nothing he did would get the feel of the petite Diva's soft, full lips out of his mind. She was just too irresistible to him.

Did the kiss mean more to her, too? Or was it just a sign of simple good luck? The Second City Savior got lost in his thoughts again, all revolving around a certain Geek Goddess.

He smirked triumphantly, as he thought back to Primo. Even though they had basically been dating, A.J didn't show half of the amount of affection to Primo as she did with him.

_Except_ _that last episode of Season three, _he thought miserably, thinking back to when he had to witness her kissing her pro five or six months ago. Oh that day was hell for him, having to see the woman to capture his full attention kissing _Mr_._Pendejo_, as he not-so-fondly nicknamed him. The rookie Diva had grown on him as he talked to her more on choppy schedule on NXT, and realized that they had a lot in common. He never hid his blatant support for her, and was crestfallen when she was eliminated.

Oh how elated he felt when he heard that she'd be signed to the WWE anyways. The Straight Edge Superstar wanted to talk to her for the longest time, but he barely saw her and he also had Cena to worry about.

Admittedly, he was afraid that Cena would've befriended her and his sweet, spunky A.J might have accepted his friendship. That would have caused a huge problem on his behalf.

_But she didn't, _the sensible voice in his mind said, _she's smarter than that, able to spot a phony from miles away._

His thoughts returned to the match. A.J managed to score a victory for them, and everyone in the locker rooms had to grudgingly accept that they made a fantastic mixed tag team.

The sense of pride for the spunky Diva returned again. She was amazingly _vicious _and skilled in the ring. Kelly Kelly didn't stand a chance; being dominated by A.J during the entire match. She was definitely something.

_The worried expression on her face when Edge was in control of the match._

Punk was greatly touched at her worry of his safety and health, but he could take care of himself.

It was her he was more concerned about. Still, it felt good to have knowledge that she actually cared for him.

_When she hugged him when they won._

He could still memorize the feeling of her legs wrapped around his waist, and of her warm arms around his neck. Punk knew she did that to most people, but it had been more intimate to him.

The way she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around him and held on longer than he had ever seen her do before.

He just wished that it would be at a different circumstance.

_The blush on her cheeks._

That would be the death of him.

Whenever he did something chivalrous or flirty, that pretty flush would appear on the New Jersey native's skin.

_Those warm brown eyes._

Her eyes were the first thing anyone would fall in love with. They were soft and brown, almost like a puppy dog look, save for when she was being that charismatic firecracker he was fond of.

_Her attitude._

Spunky, fun and nerdy, A.J was the definition of any guy's dream girlfriend. The Diva loved comic books and such just like him, and was a tough video game competitor, as he learned from experience.

He was shamelessly obsessed with her, and the things he would for her was overwhelming.

Only one conclusion could be drawn from this…

_He was in love._

Punk shook his head roughly and sank down on the hotel bed, trying to sleep.

Only problem was: He kept thinking about her.

~~~~PunkLee~~~~

A.J had a problem: She couldn't get her new Leader off her mind.

_His smirk._

She melted whenever he smirked at her. He was just too gorgeous with that scheming look on his face and that's what made even more infatuated with him.

_That devilish smile._

A smile he only seemed to have saved for her, making the fangirl in her come out of its shell. The petite Diva could remember all of their backstage moments on NXT, back when he was a commentator. Punk always had that particular smile for her.

_Every time he touched her._

His hands on her sent shivers all over her body, whether it be simply holding her hand, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist or touching her cheek.

_His praise and support._

It was no secret that Punk was rooting for A.J, since he first saw her amazing skills on the mic. She never failed to impress him by winning matches and putting up a good fight; or even competitions. He openly supported her from the beginning and she was grateful for that.

Even now, when she was a WWE Diva, she noticed that she never failed to impress him by using new maneuvers or simply being her spunky self.

_He understood her._

During their late night conversations five months ago, A.J realized that she could confide in him with any of her problems. Punk understood her fears of being eliminated, hated and even her doubts of Primo not returning her feelings.

Now she felt like smacking herself. How could she not have noticed the pain and jealousy in his eyes whenever she brought up this particular subject?

_It's because he always gave you an honest answer, _she reminded herself, biting down on her lip. He had wanted her to be happy, even if it sacrificed his own happiness.

_They had a lot in common._

Love of comic books, video game nerd, _diet soda_ or Pepsi obsession, straight edge lifestyle, passion for the ring….. You name it. That was the reason they hit it off so well, starting a friendship almost immediately after that episode of NXT when he first filled in for Michael Cole. They were so uncannily similar to each other, it was almost weird, save for the fact they both didn't care.

_They worked as a perfect team._

Even though in mix tag team rules Superstars would only face each other and the same for the Divas, no one could deny they were a flawless tag team. Both could seize control, and with their lithe bodies could easily dodge moves from their opponents. It was a trait of the duo that everyone seemed to admire, as their understanding of each other easily made them the best mixed tag team in the WWE.

They were an unpredictable team, which meant their opponents should be ready for a painful surprise. Only they themselves knew what would be their next move.

_His rugged sexiness._

His slightly tousled hair could be perfection. Those tattoos he had all over his body made him even more irresistible, but she still had admiration that each one had a different meaning to him. A.J sighed, and could only imagine how that lip ring of his would feel against her own lips. Punk's body wasn't overly _muscular, _but they way it was suited him just fine, as he was very strong, being able to hold her effortlessly.

_His shocking green eyes._

In time, A.J deduced that one of his most beautiful features were Punk's eyes. His gorgeous green eyes, which she had seen hurt, jealousy, pride, happiness, sadness and many other emotions flitting through.

A.J huffed in defeat, literally unable to get Punk off her mind. It was what she hadn't expected.

Her schoolgirl crush, as some called it, had expanded into something more.

_She had fallen for him, and fallen hard._

A.J sighed, laying in bed as she wondered what if Punk would ever return her feelings.

Unknown to her, Punk was a floor below her, the same thought running through his mind.

They were both unaware that the other returned their feelings, and were afraid of rejection.


	6. Chapter 6

_A.N: Sorry for the long wait, I'm studying for midterms and it's kinda hard find time to do 2 fanfictions. I'll try to update sooner though, sorry._

_N.B# Something might will happen during the next few chapters, i just need some inspiration and time._

_Oh, anyone watched RAW? AJ as a guest referee again, she's so __cute!_

_P.S: Writer's Block on my other story, Pain Without Love, sorry!_

**The Galick Gunner: Good one, but yes she has fans, who I had countless arguments with xD**

**Kate: Sorry hun, I can't update that often, but i will when midterms blow over!**

**RockyCodyAJWadeWifey21: Don't worry, the lovebirds will be together sooner or later c:**

What April needed was some relaxation time.

After excruciating days of training at the gym, she wasn't looking forward to going back for the week again. It was a chilly Thursday, the perfect weather for laying in bed and watching a movie.

A.J was also hoping to see Punk. She knew they were staying at the same hotel, but she always had to leave early for the gym, and when she came back he was nowhere around. She figured she'd see him tomorrow on SmackDown.

The nerdy Diva was "dressed down" today, wearing only a blue tank top and matching shorts. A.J was sitting in a comfy chair, reading her comic books.

Then there was a light knocking on the door.

A.J groaned, getting up from her seat and opening the door, ready to berate whoever it was interrupting her alone time.

However, her face was lit up with a smile when she saw who it was.

"Phil!" she squealed, launching herself in his arms.

He laughed, holding her steady in his arms. "Well hello,_ April," _he said smiling, "What an amazing welcome, I must say."

She blushed, letting go, but he held her there, him secretly enjoying the feeling of her attached to him.

When he finally let her down she pushed him inside, locking the door. "I've been looking all over for you!" she berated, glaring at him.

"Hey! You know I never sleep and I have a tendency for taking long walks. And I was looking for you too!" he said defensively, slightly afraid of the petite Diva.

She rolled her eyes, "I was at the gym, training. Besides… how did you know which room I was staying in?" she inquired curiously, looking at Punk expectantly, tapping her foot.

He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head, "I asked Justin to find out for me," he said meekly, "I realized we haven't really spent quality time since the end NXT Season 3, so I figured why not now? That is, if you're free today," he added quickly, looking up at her hopefully.

A.J smiled brightly, to his outmost relief. She replied cheerfully, "Yeah, you're right! We need to catch up, it's been a while."

She sat down on the couch, patting the space beside her.

He took the hint, dropping down onto the couch on her side. Punk leaned back slightly looking at her.

"So… you broke up with Primo?" he asked casually, amused as she scowled at the mention of the Puerto Rican native.

She sniffed in disdain, saying, "Primo and I never actually dated… he said I was too young." She snorted, glaring at the ceiling. She remembered how heartbroken she was when he told her this and they agreed to be 'just friends.'

Punk was shocked; he certainly thought they had at least dated for a while. The age thing however, was strange. Primo was only a few years older than A.J, and Punk had at least eight years on her yet he didn't think it made a difference. _Love is Love, doesn't matter the obstacles, _he prided himself in believing.

He shook his head, blinking rapidly in disbelief, "Is he _stupid?_ Hottest rookie Diva likes him, and he uses the _age _card?! What an idiot, I swear…" he trailed off head in his hands. Some of his colleagues were really morons sometimes.

The Geek Goddess was watching him bemused, a playful smile on her lips. "I was the hottest rookie Diva?" she teased, her eyes glinting.

The Second City Saint rolled his eyes, replying, "Of course you were! You should've heard some of the guys talking about you, I felt like murdering some of them for airing their fantasies to me," he ran his hand through his hair looking flustered.

A.J blushed, but decided to tease him further by asking, "Well tough guy, who did _you _find most attractive? And don't lie either because _know _you, Phil," she added, crossing her legs relaxing back.

Punk cocked his head in her direction, replying, "Well… I never liked... Janice, that was her name right? And Aksana, is as you eloquently put it, a gold digger with no wrestling abilities so no to that. Maxine is just too full of herself even though you beat her several times… Naomi is fine but just not my type. Kaitlyn is another cocky one, botches matches constantly…. still got no idea who even voted for her! And there was this one Diva…. the unique one. She was beautiful, of course. She was and still is the coolest girl I've ever known. Great in-ring ability, one of the guys, smart, loves video games….and comic books. Named A.J I think?" he finished, smirking at her.

The small Diva was a delicate shade of red, head down and smiling nervously.

She was touched by his words.

"I- uhh-thanks, I guess," she stuttered, staring at the floor.

Punk seemed to notice her discomfort, so he squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, pulling her closer.

"It's not a _bad_ thing," he assured her, "You're supposed to take it as a compliment you know."

A.J giggled softly, punching his shoulder lightly. He may be a jerk, but he was a lovable jerk.

"So how have you been?" she inquired, changing the subject.

Punk shrugged, answering, "Been okay, done commentary on Raw, hip fully healed now, although you put it on a strain with those dance moves of yours." He patted his hip, grinning at her.

A.J let out a tinkling laugh, remembering how she had surprised him. His air of outmost delight that night was priceless, the night NXT premiered.

"Well you looked like you were enjoying yourself," the spitfire Diva commented playfully.

Punk pumped his fist in the air, "Oh yes I did!" he proclaimed proudly, and then said as an afterthought, and I'd definitely be up to reenact that." The Chicago Superstar was pleasantly surprised of her dancing skills.

The petite Diva then doubled over in laughter, partly because of what he said and mostly because the recollection of his other dance member.

"You— looked terrified— while—dancing with—_Jamie_!" A.J managed to say while laughing.

As though reliving the memory, the Chicago native's face wore that same horrified expression.

"_Ohh_ I was….. It was like dancing with Derrick Bateman or Heath Slater!" Punk shuddered violently was A.J almost fell over, overpowered by laughter.

"I remember you asking Matt if you could dance with me a second time," she said chortling. Punk gave her a sheepish smile, embarrassed.

A.J got up from her seat, and making her way to the refrigerator. Punk could hear her rummaging through, and then she finally emerged drinking out of a Pepsi can. She then handed it to him, sinking back into the cushions of the couch.

Punk could tell she was exhausted just by looking at her. His spitfire Diva lacked the bounce in her step, yet she still had that optimistic persona, which he loved about her.

"Tired?" he asked, leaning towards her, catching her eye. Yes, she looked like she needed rest.

A.J nodded reluctantly, groaning, "You have _no _idea."

Phil nodded, fully understanding what she meant, having been in the same position multiple times during his own career. It was hell, he deduced after a while.

He opened up his arms for her, saying encouragingly, "C'mere… bring it in, princess."

When A.J made no movement clearly confused, he sat back up and eased her into his arms. She relaxed, sighing and burying her head in his chest while he stroked her hair. It felt so good have her in his arms again, even though the last time they were in this position she had been crying over Senor Pendejo.

"I missed this," said the sound of her muffled voice from his chest.

He sighed, holding her tighter and murmuring in her ear, "I missed this too." Punk didn't want to let her go, at least not yet. Felt like heaven to him, having the spitfire Diva in his arms.

After what seemed like centuries; she perked up, with his arms still wrapped tightly around her small figure. April was looking at him intently with that little cute smile of hers playing on her lips.

"Wanna play video games like we used to?" she asked him casually, tapping his nose with her forefinger.

Phil's face immediately brightened with a dazzling smile. She knew how much he loved playing video games with her- she was as good as him so it was tricky and surprising of who would win since both were amazingly skilled at video games. Plus, it meant he could spend more time with the firecracker of a Diva so why not?

Punk smirked at her, replying, "Oh you're on, Miss Mendez!" He faked hurt as A.J smacked him at the back of his head sharply.

"Oww!" he blurted out, shooting a glare at her, while she smiled sweetly, rolling her brown eyes.

"You deserved that, you know," she berated him, "And good luck, _Mr. Brooks_," A.J added, smirking at him.

Smiling devilishly, he replied smoothly, "Oh honey, that's my father's name, not mine….. though I still hate the son of a bitch!" he finished, growling as he remembered the drunk his father had been.

A.J frowned and placed her hand on his bicep comfortingly, leaning up to kiss his cheek gently.

"You're a thousand times the man he ever was," The petite Diva reminded him, pulling him into a hug.

He relaxed as her touch, and her scent invaded him in a calming way. Punk buried his face in her vanilla scented hair, as she always was his muse; the one person who could make him happy. The Second City Savior was saddened when she pulled away, but hid his disappointment from her as she reached for the two game controllers.

"You're okay now, right Phil?" she asked concerned while handed him a controller.

Punk took a deep breath and replied honestly, "Never better. Now it's time for me to defeat the Geek Goddess," he said in a dramatic voice, earning a melodious laugh from April.

"You wish!" A.J retorted indignantly, now pressing furiously at the buttons as the game now started up.

They both laughed, continuing playing the video game, and enjoying each other's presence.


	7. Chapter 7

_A.N: So this chapter is basically a buildup to the other chapter in writing... and something BIG is definitely gonna happen. Not with Punk/AJ, but something else I'm planning in the plot. Sorry if i haven't updated; I've been busy studying and writing for my other story too: Pain Without Love._

**Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

* * *

"So, do you understand the plan or do I need to go it over again?" Punk inquired, looking around at the five men expectantly. They all nodded, fully understanding the game plan by now, since their dear leader has been repeating it over and over for the past thirty minutes.

The Second City Savior continued, "Okay, but remember _exactly _when to-"

He stopped in mid sentence, looking curiously at the new arrival, who was out of breath, apparently having ran from wherever they were to here.

Dressed in her new customized CM Punk attire, A.J Lee closed the door, dropping down on the couch trying to regain her breathing pattern. The tattooed Superstar turned his full attention on her; sitting beside her and rubbing circles on her back. He rolled his eyes as she fixed her straightened hair back in order.

"Soo… mind telling us what happened?" Punk asked her, throwing his arm around her shoulders.

The New Jersey native glared at the ceiling, as if she could bore holes through it. She took a deep breath and reporting icily, "I have a match with Kaitlyn tonight, and _you_ have a number one contendership match for the WWE Championship against Cena as the main event."

A devious smile flitted across the handsome face of the Straight Edge Superstar. The men in the room shared a look: Punk was definitely planning something huge, something even bigger than his original plan to sabotage Randy Orton as revenge for ending his reign as World Heavyweight Champion prematurely.

Punk now announced in the tone of authority, that scheming smirk ever-present, "Change of plan, boys, we'll leave Orton for now. I'll need all of you ringside during my match though and when I give you the signal, probably _after_: ambush him. Its time Golden Boy knew who he _really _was up against with."

Justin spoke on the behalf of the rest of the New Nexus, "Sure thing Punk, we'll look out for it… but what about A.J? Should she come too or not?"

"_She _is right here you know!" said Diva interjected, mock glaring at Justin. He returned it enthusiastically; starting a staring match with her. Heath snapped his fingers in front of Justin's face causing him to blink and slap his hand away.

"You win this time!" the high flier joked while attempting to get revenge on his best friend.

Punk rolled his eyes at the duo's juvenile antics and slid his hand down to the spitfire Diva's waist. His action didn't go by unnoticed as the guys wolf whistled at them both.

She scowled and snapped, "Oh shut up, you immature idiots..." But they only laughed harder but were soon silenced by the double glare they were receiving. They may look cute together, but Punk and A.J united was a deadly alliance, even the New Nexus, most feared group at the moment, could admit it collectively.

Punk shook his head, jaw set, "A.J is NOT going out there, I'm not risking it Gabriel." He shook his head rapidly trying to get the thought of her getting hurt because of him to disappear.

As stubborn as she ever was, A.J crossed her arms and shot daggers at the heavily tattooed man. "Why the hell not? I want to support you out there!"

"Because you could get hurt, A.J! I'm not risking your safety over _anyone's, _and that includes me." His voice had the tone of finality to it.

"Fine." She relented, leaning back against him. She had lost this argument anyway and he only had her best interests at heart.

"Don't worry about me I've been through worse; I'll be fine," The Second City Saint murmured in her ear as he wrapped his arm around her once more. She nodded once as a sign that she understood what he meant.

"So when's your match A.J?" Michael asked conversationally.

A.J sat upright, startled. She soon relaxed when she realized who was talking to her. "Oh! After your match with Ted Debiase. About half an hour from now, I think."

Punk was now looking at her curiously. "Why type of match is to though?" he inquired, furrowing his eyebrows.

The Geek Goddess perked up at his question all anger of the matchup gone now. "It's a new tournament thing for the number one contendership for the Diva's Championship. Whoever wins faces the Champion and if able to defeat her; becomes the number one contender!" she disclosed with a scheming smirk on her pretty face.

The room exploded into exciting predictions, about both A.J and Punk. The group was excited for this could be exactly what they were looking for.

Otunga was now discussing the possibility of Kaitlyn defeating A.J, but the rest of the guys were adamant that he was wrong.

"I highly doubt it, man. A.J here is the real deal and she doesn't botch moves like Kaitlyn does," Justin said wisely flashing a smile at his petite friend.

Heath nodded but then asked, "Can you beat Natalya though, A.J?"

It was Punk who spoke for her though. "I've seen her take on Nikki Bella _and _Natalya, she'll be fine. With her skills in the ring, we'll have the Diva's Champion with us by Money in the Bank."

"And the WWE Champion," Husky reminded him about his own number one contender's match later tonight.

"Hey! What if it's the Diva's Champion _and _the WWE Champion?!" Heath asked rather smartly, and a chorus of agreement was roused.

Punk masked his face with fake modesty and replied, "I don't know guys, SuperCena is a tough one. Dunno if I'll make it even as number one contender."

A hand smacked the back of his head, and he turned to see a very bemused A.J.

"Oh shut up, you know you can. You're a former ECW Champion, 3-time World Champion and you've beaten _William Regal_ for the Intercontential Championship! You're the **Best in the World, **remember?"

She believed in him. This was enough to make him smile.

"Best in the World? Reminds me of my Ring of Honor days!" he exclaimed, looking at her, "You were a fan?"

Tucking her hair behind her ear shyly, A.J replied, "Maybe, but more an ECW fan."

An exasperated voice broke their little conversation. "Guys, we get it. They're both gonna be Champions soon. Why not an alliance?" asked Heath rather thoughtfully.

At his question both Punk and A.J rolled their eyes.

"Slater, A.J and I are _already _a mixed tag team; _and_ in the same group. Doesn't that already make us aligned?" His friends/followers could be so thick sometimes.

"I know man, I just meant it as in official," Heath explained.

Punk was now thinking; it was a brilliant idea. WWE Champion and Diva's Champion united; something the WWE Universe had yet to see.

"You know that's not a bad idea!" exclaimed April, clearly impressed. She turned to Punk, "What do you think?"

The Second City Savior was amazed himself. "It's a great idea! I'd definitely be in."

"You know what would be even better? If you two were a power couple," Otunga mused, eyes glinting.

His words caused an embarrassed reaction between the two. A.J blushed scarlet while Punk ducked his head sheepishly.

The group had a silent conversation with each other. They deduced that Punk was oblivious to the fact that A.J liked or even loved him and same for A.J. The New Nexus decided not to push the subject any further in case they anger Punk _or _A.J, and none of them wanted that to happen.

The petite Diva and heavily tattooed wrestler were in a deep discussion, no doubt about either comics or even wrestling moves. They always had these little pep talks ever since A.J joined the New Nexus.

It was a great benefit that they had A.J in their little group. She was a positive force in their leader CM Punk, and it was always good to have an insight of the Diva's Division. But everyone always had the same question on their mind: Why had Punk recruited her in the first place?

There were many Divas with potential, but Punk chose _her._ Of course everyone knew of their friendship on NXT, but there was something else about her. Punk seemed to behave in a different way when in her presence; he was a _gentleman_.

No one other than A.J had that effect on him. They were beginning to think that CM Punk was definitely in love with this girl.

* * *

_A.N: Okay, I know it was short but as i said before, this is just a buildup. I'm working on Chapter 8 right now~_


	8. Important Author's Note!

_A.N: This is NOT a chapter on the story, but a crucial update on the Punk-hitting-fan incident. This is everything i know for now:_

_-Punk hit the wrong guy, it wasn't the guy in the sunglasses._

_-The fans were provoking him, he just did it in the heat of the moment._

_-The fan who got hit filed a police report._

_-After, the guy decided not to press any charges on CM Punk or the WWE._

_-This was what Punk had to say about the incident:_

_I think the whole situation sucks," Punk told . "It's an unfortunate and isolated incident. I was up in the stands, surrounded."__"Somebody said, 'let's push him down the stairs,'" Punk explained. "I got hit in the ribs three times. I was getting shoved and I was getting punched…Then I started getting tagged in the back of the head. Unfortunately, I lashed out in the heat of the moment and I apologize. I'm really just glad nobody was hurt._

_-The fan who was wrongly hit, Charles Schmidt is considering of hiring an attorney for a possible lawsuit following the incident. The news report noted that local police are not following up on the incident because at the time the police report was filed, Schmidt said he did not want to press charges. Tuesday, Cole reached out to Schmidt, who noted he is considering a suit.__Schmidt said in a post-Raw interview that he did not touch Punk before Punk struck him, was "a little upset with Punk," and was mainly "just shocked about how his night of entertainment ended with him getting smacked on live TV."_

_-The fan who hit Punk is on Twitter, named Dario Teyes on twitter._

_-Proof it was him:_ _Dario Teyes __ DarioTeyes;; YCDannyBoy: Just saw DarioTeyes on tv__ WWE idk how the fuck this dude does it but he does it! Lol" lmao dope huh?_

_Danny YCDannyBoy;; DarioTeyes YesZirr You see that fan get knock the fuck out? Lol_

_Dario Teyes __ DarioTeyes;; YCDannyBoy bro I'm the one that was fucking with him lmao them he rocked an innocent fan_

_Danny __ YCDannyBoy;; DarioTeyes haha wtf you do to him? So homeboy is getting paid?_

_Dario Teyes __ DarioTeyes;; YCDannyBoy that guy is about to be a millionaire! I punched his kidney and slapped his back hella hard_

_Danny __ YCDannyBoy;; DarioTeye stfu! I seen that dude just turn run an clock sum one! Lol_

_Dario Teyes __ DarioTeyes;; YCDannyBoy bro he straight pounced on a poor day white guy. I hit him ran away then ran back and stood next to him cause I saw the camera_

_Danny __ YCDannyBoy;; DarioTeyes how did ppl not snitch you out? Lol but that shit said that fans saw him hit CM Punk? So idk ha_

_Dario Teyes __ DarioTeyes;; YCDannyBoy cause I dipped fast! _

_Come on now poor fat guy is just hanging out putting his glasses on_

_Danny YCDannyBoy;; DarioTeyes haha calm yourself you aint flash! for real that's all bad poor dude_

_Dario Teyes __ DarioTeyes;; YCDannyBoy lol I made power moves! He's not poor anymore lol bout to make some money._

_**Guys, I have no idea what else will happen but lets hope Punk won't get sued or fined or** stripped** of the WWE Championship... this is really serious, I'm worried about this.**_

_**Honestly, I think the lack of security was the cause of this. If he had been protected, the fans wouldn't have been able to provoke him. Sorry if i took your time, but i just wanted to tell you guys~**_


	9. Chapter 8

_A.N: Thank you for the reviews I appreciate every singe one, even though I didn't have time to reply sorry.I'm__ glad you all enjoy my work. I'm sorry I took so long I'm still balancing school, another story and other stuff. Hopefully this chapter makes up for my neglect. _

_By the way, I watched the CM Punk: Best in the World DVD over the weekend, and it's a must-watch. I highly recommend you buy it. His story brought me to tears, and all of his accomplishments make me love and idolize him even more. Honestly, I'm proud of Punk._

_Oh and I'll recommend you to PM me or read the Update i did earlier for more info on Punk hitting that fan. Wasn't his fault, really._

_Well, sorry for the longish note. Now I promised something BIG and CONTROVERSIAL... so here it is. Enjoy~_

* * *

A.J was with Punk once more behind the curtain, with a nervousness oozing from her frame. Of course she had matches with Kaitlyn before; but this was different. It was more on friendly terms and now they were basically enemies. This would be tough for her– emotionally.

"Hey, calm down it's gonna be alright, just relax," Punk reassured her, placing his hand on her shoulders. "You'll go out there and kick ass like you do every time you're in that ring."

A.J giggled, loosening up slightly. Punk really knew how to console her.

"And you I'll be in your corner, so don't worry," he said supportively, dropping a kiss on her head.

"Thanks, Punk." She replied with a smile eminent on her face.

Punk pulled her in a long hug, letting her bury her face in his chest. "I'm gonna be at ringside, okay?" he promised.

"Okay, thank you," was her muffled reply.

They broke apart when one of the stage managers called to them. "Punk, A.J! You're supposed to be out in a few minutes!"

Her theme song hit not a minute later.

"The following is for the number one contendership of the Diva's Championship! Making her way to the ring from Union City, New Jersey... A.J Lee!" Justin proclaimed.

Taking a deep breath, A.J walked out from behind the curtain, with Punk at her side. The fans could definitely tell she was nervous to be in the ring with her former best friend by the movements and the way Punk had to guide her up the ramp.

The leader of the New Nexus stayed in the ring with her; whispering comforting words in her ear now and then.

When Kaitlyn's music hit.

"And her opponent from Houston, Texas, Kaitlyn!"

A.J turned to Punk and buried her head in his chest, not wanting to look at the two-tone haired Diva. Kaitlyn approached the ring with an emotionless expression, and then glared at the two members of New Nexus in the ring.

Commentary

Michael Cole: And there's Punk, embracing his….girlfriend, I think?

Josh Matthews: I don't think they're dating, Cole.

Cole: Well it sure looks like it to me!

Josh: Sure Cole, but at least wait until they confirm before you start writing fanfiction about it.

Cole: I _don't _write fanfiction!

End of Commentary

Meanwhile in the ring Punk was trying to placate the petite Diva. Stroking her cheek with his thumb, he guaranteed, "You'll be fine, A.J… just stay focus and ignore your emotions."

Nodding once, she detached herself from the Second City Savior and backed into the turnbuckle. Punk slipped out the ring and made his way to the commentary table.

"Punk! Good to have you back here!" Cole exclaimed, shaking his hand. It had been a too long time he hadn't talked to the man.

"Come on Cole, handshakes are too formal!" The two embraced in a manly behavior and then returned to their seats. Punk inclined his head as a form of greeting to Josh, who in turn waved awkwardly.

The bell rung, indicating for the match to start.

Surprisingly, A.J gained the upper hand of the match, unloading on the Texan native. Punch after punch, only stopping when the referee got to the count of three.

"And to think I told her to keep her emotions in check," Punk mused, laughing slightly.

Cole was amazed. "I didn't think she'd be able to throw Kaitlyn off her game that fast."

The Chicago native chuckled, "Kaitlyn has _no _game, Cole."

Josh on the other hand, seemed to disagree. "But she's the NXT Season 3 Winner," he argued, "Clearly Kaitlyn has to have talent in the ring."

"Sure she might be Josh, but I've never seen anyone botch that much in the ring in my entire career," Punk drawled unconcernedly.

"Well if you look at that!" Cole suddenly remarked.

Punk looked in the ring. A.J, abandoning her vicious attitude now had Kaitlyn in a submission hold; the Texan Diva's legs wrapped tightly around one of her own, stomping down hard now and then. It was impressive.

"Now _that's_ how it's done!" Punk exclaimed approvingly, sitting up.

Josh winced slightly before stating, "By the Kaitlyn's expression, it must be painful. Remarkable move by A.J though."

"Kaitlyn broke the hold! This could be the turning point of the matchup!" Cole said.

The men turned their attention to inside the ring. A.J was floored, and Kaitlyn was recuperating near the turnbuckle.

Attention still fixed on the two Divas, Cole took this time to ask Punk a question. "Punk, what's your relationship with A.J? Everyone seems to want to know."

Punk was surprised but replied to his friend nonetheless, "We're just friends, Cole. Nothing more to it." He was being completely honest, even though he may feel differently towards to pint-sized Diva they were still at that stage.

"And now if you two would as much pay attention to the match going on, you could see that Kaitlyn is setting up A.J for a powerslam!" Josh remarked irritably, smacking Punk on the back of his head.

Punk retaliated by knocking the headphones off Josh's head. "Just watch, I've seen this one too many times, trust me I know what's coming."

As Punk predicted, A.J wrapped her body around Kaitlyn's, going for the Octopus Hold.

"Oh my god, A.J's locked in the Octopus Hold!" Cole observed in anticipation.

"I told you!" Punk said victoriously to Josh, who just shook his head, attention on the match.

Kaitlyn's stance was weakening drastically. A.J tightened the hold, making her drop to her knees before finally tapping vehemently on the petite Diva's thigh. A.J didn't want to let go just yet but ultimately had to as the ref made her.

"And the winner of this match via submission… A.J Lee!" Justin announced as A.J's hand was raised in victory.

Punk quickly made his way in the ring to be greeted with a customary hug from the petite Diva, arms and legs wrapped tightly around his figure. He whispered a "Congratulations," to her while holding her body against his.

The only thing that managed to break their hold on each other was the theme of SmackDown's GM, Teddy Long.

"Punk, A.J, sorry to break up your celebration," began the General Manager humbly, "but A.J, I have to tell you, because of a terrible inconvenience, you'll face Natalya on next week's RAW instead of SmackDown."

A.J nodded understandably, and Punk waved him off as it was no problem to them.

Teddy beamed. "Thank you for understanding. Now, I'll be going." He walked backstage, leaving the pair in the ring.

Soon after Punk and A.J left, as he had a main event match to prepare for later in the night.

AJAJAJAJ~AJAJAJAJ~

"A.J, for the last time I'm NOT letting you go out there!" He was frustrated with her insistence that she would be fine out at ringside.

But she was relentless on finding a loophole. "Punk please, not even on commentary?" the small Diva asked hopefully.

Heaving out an aggravating sigh Punk took her by the waist gently and buried his face in her shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"A.J, you'll get hurt and I won't be able to forgive myself if I can't protect you," was his stifled response.

Seeing his vulnerable state, the firecracker found it hard to argue. She nodded slowly while running her hands consolingly across his back. Finally Punk straightened up and let go off her.

"Good luck," the pint-sized woman whispered almost inaudibly, leaning up to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek.

The Second City Savior nodded and pulled her in a hug before walking out to join the rest of the New Nexus near the curtain while A.J sat on a chair, staring at the monitor before her.

As his theme of Killswitch Engage blasted, Punk strode out confidentially with the members of New Nexus flanking his figure as he walked down to the ramp.

"And his opponent from Chicago, Illinois... CM Punk!"

He slipped through the ropes and got into the ring. John Cena was already in the ring, with a troubled expression written all over his face. Good, he knew what he was up against.

The bell rang, officially starting the match.

Punk and Cena went at it the same time, grappling at each other until Punk quickly gained the upper hand by raining a series of headbutts to his opponent. The match was fast paced, with Punk dominating through most and sometimes Cena would pull a surprise move on the Chicago native but Punk would more or less survive and achieve control of the matchup once more.

Near fall after near fall, you could definitely tell that the crowd loved this type of matchup.

Elbow drops, roundhouse kicks, signature and finishing moves, powerslams, submissions, high-risk maneuvers and still the two Superstars battled in the ring.

Commentary 

Josh: Just what will it take for these guys to put each other away?

Cole: I dunno Josh, this is one of the most exciting SmackDown matches in recent memory… the fans don't want it to end!

Josh: But sadly it has to… either new number one contender or not.

Cole: I hope it's a new contender; Punk certainly has what it takes to be a champion!

End of Commentary

After a long exhausting period Punk's foot connect with Cena's skull for the Go to Sleep. The three-count was made, concluding the must-see match.

"And the winner of the match _and_ new number one contender for the WWE Championship: CM Punk!" Even Justin Roberts seemed excited.

Punk's theme began playing as the ref raised his hand in victory. The New Nexus were clapping profusely at ringside, very proud of their leader while A.J was backstage watching from the screen, smiling at Punk's accomplishment.

Then something happened that no one _ever _expected to happen.

John Cena was now on his feet, performing a post match attack on a very weakened CM Punk.

Commentary

Cole: And it's Cena! He's attacking Punk!

Josh: Never in my life I thought I'd see _this!_

Cole: I know he's upset to lose the match, but not enough to do something as low as this!

Josh: Usually I'd expect this from Punk since he has backup, but it looks like we're seeing a different side to John Cena!

Cole: This could get ugly really fast.

End of Commentary

The New Nexus had scampered into the ring Justin, Husky and Michael holding off John while Otunga and Heath tended to their fallen leader.

But Cena was in too much of a rage to entertain them. He rained punches and kicks at all three men, who frankly weren't anticipating the Golden Boy to assault _them _also. Justin was clutching his leg in agony; it was searing with pain. Michael was writhing on the matt, arms round his torso. Husky was knocked unconscious in a corner. All three men were injured in some way.

The trainers and referees instantly found their way to the ring. Trainers went to take care of the wounded Superstars while referees tried to restrain John from attacking Punk again.

Unfortunately, due to the size advantage Cena was able to break their hold and went after Punk once more. Otunga and Heath tried their last attempts to protect their leader from further harm, but John unloaded on them instead. Tossing them to the side where the trainers would take care of them, he advanced slowly on the vulnerable man.

The WWE Universe had been stark-silent ever since their Champion started the relentless assault. Hell, even the commentators were now too shocked to keep up their duty.

_Let's light it up!_

A.J's theme suddenly started, as the firecracker ran towards the ring, slipping in with ease. From backstage, she had seen _enough_ and there was no way she was letting Cena hurt Punk anymore.

She marched up to him, with fury radiating from her as the tiny Diva suddenly turned into someone much more menacing.

The WWE Universe now surprisingly started chanting 'Slap him!'

Obliging enthusiastically, A.J slapped him hard- _then again and again. _

Commentary

Cole: Did she just do what I _thought _she did?!

Josh: Well the fans were encouraging her. Kinda nice to see some Diva Power around here though.

Cole: Sure, but let's hope that Cena doesn't make her pay for it. He's in a terrible mood as it seems already.

Josh: I want to see what's going to happen here, so _hush._

Cole: _Fine *shuts up*_

End of Commentary

John Cena was livid. How _dare _that pipsqueak slap him? He was far more superior than she was. He just kept glaring at her threateningly.

That was until the General Manager of SmackDown decided to take matters into his own hands. Teddy Long rushed to the ringside to see the situation himself.

"Ok, ok John get out of the ring!" he ordered. When the WWE Champion made no move, Teddy had to repeat rather harshly. "Get out of the ring _now_ John!"

Grudgingly, Cena left the ring, as confused fans stared at him very confused. Nobody thought that _John Cena_ would be the attacker for tonight. It was expected of the New Nexus.

The General Manager continued worrying creasing his face, "Will the trainers please take these gentlemen to be checked? And A.J, be a dear and take care of Punk, he looks like he needs help."

Teddy hung around the trainers as they help the injured Superstars backstage while A.J was still aiding the heavily tattooed wrestler in the ring.

When Punk was able to get to his feet with the petite Diva's assistance, he whispered, "Thank you." so that no one else would hear, kissing her hair. She smiled weakly as she helped him walk backstage.

Commentary 

Josh: Um… what was _that _all about?

Cole: I dunno but I have a feeling _something's _going on between those two. Anyway what about Cena assaulting the entire New Nexus?

Josh: Completely controversial, I understand he'd be upset but not at all like that. If anything I'd expect it of the New Nexus. I think he might have hit A.J, too.

Cole: Well, he'll have to address the WWE Universe on Raw next week and explain his actions.

Josh: I advise all members of the WWE Universe, if you can, to tune in on Monday Night Raw to hear John Cena out. He'll be in heat from Teddy Long as well as Vince I suppose.

Cole: I hope so, he crossed a line! Anyways, thank you for watching and have a good night.

SmackDown goes off the Air

* * *

_A.N: Do you guys like it so far? How the tables are now turned?_

_Review please and tell me if you're all for a heel John Cena!_


	10. Chapter 9

_A.N: Thanks for the awesome reviews, you guys are amazing c: Can't believe Punk's birthday is in 2 days :3 I'm doing a sign (:_

_By the way, i think this new Cena/AJ angle majorly sucks. Though Punk did say he misses her so it's a possibility that it changes to AJ-Punk-Cena. Would just love it if screwed Cena over and turned heel. Yup, you can already tell I hate him xD Anyways its up to us to keep PunkLee alive for the while!_

_I'm thinking of doing a new Punk/AJ fanfiction full of one-shots (maybe 50+ Chapters it depends)... the best part is you guys can suggest ideas to me! As soon as someone sends a request, I'll get started on it c: ECW, FCW, WWE, NXT..Pre-Wrestling anything I'll write it :D_

_Soo yup, Enjoy this chapter xD_

* * *

"Gonna kill him when I find him tonight!"

"Phil don't you even try to fight him, you could get injured again!"

The Voices of the Straight Edge Superstar and the Geek Goddess echoed throughout the hallway they were passing by, arguing. A.J had stayed with Punk all weekend even though he seemed perfectly fine. You could never be so sure though, so the petite Diva had insisted on staying with him in his hotel room.

Currently, Punk felt like proving his point that _he was fine_. So he did.

By grabbing her by the waist and sitting her on his shoulder. _She's so light_, he thought, bemused as A.J tried to let herself down.

"Punk put me down!" she shrieked, at the same time grabbing onto his neck for support. Passing Superstars and backstage members snickered at the sight—it was priceless.

Sheamus, a good friend of both, just happened to be walking by, and when he saw then he too started laughing. "Get some Punk!" he called over his shoulder in his Irish accent.

The spitfire gave a little growl. "_I'm warning you Phil PUT ME DOWN!"_

He chuckled at her efforts of trying to free herself. "I'll only put you down when you stop nagging me like a wife!" Punk shot back at her.

"…Fine, just put me down, I actually like my two feet on the ground," she huffed as he gently lowered her to the ground.

They started walking aimlessly round backstage in silence. Punk was deep in thought about Cena. The guy just wasn't the type to assault someone right after a match. He was just too much of a boy scout to do it for selfish reasons.

The tattooed wrestler was also furious about what the 'Golden Boy' did to his friends. Justin's foot was broken, one of Michael's ribs was shattered due to the impact and Heath has a concussion, still not woken up. The lack of teammates had forced Punk to officially end the New Nexus. Now he only had A.J and probably Sheamus to hang out with backstage.

For him, it was painful to have A.J spend the weekend over with him. Mostly because he knew he'd never have her. Women like _her_ don't usually go for cocky tattooed bastards like himself.

A soft voice from the girl who invaded his mind for months broke his train of thought.

"Are you okay?"

Punk rubbed the back of his neck, debating whether on the truth or not. "I want Cena to pay for what he did, He attacked me, and I couldn't care less about that. But my friends? That's out of line. The idiot even acted as if he wanted to hit you!" It felt great to vent, to let out all that has been pressuring him.

"And he will pay for what he did," A.J did her best to assure him, "You're now the number one contender to his WWE Champion, he's gonna have to face the _Best in the World _sooner or later _again. _Then you can punish him all you want in the ring."

The Second City Saint felt a boost of confidence at the petite Diva's support. "You're right; _I _should be the one to make him pay. No one messes with my friends, and not a soul messes with _you."_

"As much as I appreciate your concern, you shouldn't jeopardize yourself!" she protested, resting a hand on his bicep.

The tattooed wrestler preferred to ignore her objections knowing all too well he'd end up giving Cena the beating of his life for trying to hurt her anyway. Someone just could _not _get away with attempting to harm the woman he loved.

"I think he's doing the opening segment of the show, I'll crash it when I have to." Punk lifted her hand off his bicep to place a soft kiss on her knuckles.

A.J blushed; but pulled back her hand quickly all the same. "What about me? You can't just leave me here alone!" the spitfire complained with a scowl.

The Second City Saint just waved her off. "I'll call you out to the ring if I need to, but I highly doubt I will. Or go hang with Sheamus and Kofi!"

"Fine, I'll try to find them," she finally relented, hugging him. "Just not too long, okay?"

"I just need to straighten things out, make a few threats… nothing to worry about!" Punk assured her, patting her cheek. "I'll see you later."

* * *

_Your time is up, my time is now. You can't see me; my time is now!_

The WWE Universe was very confused of how to act towards this man. After the stunt he pulled on SmackDown it was unsure what his motives actually were.

Commentary

Cole: As you can see, the WWE Universe is confused about the intentions of John Cena, as he assaulted the entire New Nexus after a contendership match against CM Punk.

Booker: That kid has some explainin' to do. Now I expect that crap from the New Nexus, but not from him.

Cole: Well many think that the reason that caused his attack on the notorious group is because of the looming threat of CM Punk, the now number one contender for _his _WWE Championship.

Booker: Still, no excuse for assaulting the guy like that. CM Punk is a gifted wrestler but John Cena needs to overlook that fact and face him at Money in the Bank.

End of Commentary

John was now in the ring; ready to address the WWE Universe in Long Island.

"Now as you all know, I assaulted CM Punk a few nights ago on SmackDown. You all may think I did it because I see Punk as a threat, but believe me; he hasn't done a damn thing to intimidate me. He doesn't deserve my respect or my WWE Championship."

Punk's theme hit and the Chicago native marched down to the ring with his jaw set clearly furious with the larger man.

"Well you should see me as a danger Cena because _boy_ am I angry at that little stunt you pulled on SmackDown! Attack me all you want, I'm all yours, but my _friends_? They're in the hospital because of you! I hope you're happy the New Nexus is officially done!"

John opened his mouth to retort but Punk continued seething, "And Cena? I didn't like that look you gave A.J either. You know what _I_ thought it looked like? It appears as though you wanted to _hurt _her. But I've got news for you," he chuckled humorlessly, "If you lay a finger on her, I'll snap your hand in two. As long as I'm around _nobody_ messes with her."

"What if you're not around anymore? You know I could let you have the same fate the rest of your little buddies had last week," Cena challenged.

The Straight Edge Superstar already had an answer to that. "After your little attack, I'd be stupid not to watch my back. Hey, you know what... we don't have to wait until Money in the Bank to settle this. How about _right now_ in this very ring?"

The crowd roared in approval, excitement flowed throughout the arena.

Cena shook his head rapidly, not at all expecting this challenge. That didn't mean Punk was backing out. He was quickly trying to remove his shirt. But the familiar but annoying beeping sound of the alerts from the Raw General Manager made him stop.

Cole quickly got up from the announce table and proceeded to read the email. He had learned his lesson the last time Punk had to yell at him.

"And I quote, 'John, get out of the ring. CM Punk stay there or I won't name you the number one contender' What?!" Cole exclaimed in shock.

"Why is everyone sending me backstage?!" burst out Cena, scowling. Punk just shrugged at him. The Cenation leader stormed out of the ring to backstage.

The Second City Saint now decided to start on the Anonymous Raw GM. "What do you mean you won't name me the number one contender?! I already earned that right!"

Cole read on behalf of the General Manager. "'Well not to me. I haven't heard a thing about that.' Well I'm confused as hell." Cole muttered under his breath. He had no idea what this Anonymous General Manager was playing at, and apparently neither did Punk.

"What?! Ask Teddy Long then, he announced it!" the Chicago native seethed, rage emanating from his being.

"'In case you forgot _I'm _the one who manages the WWE Championship. I'll have to name you number one contender.'"

Punk ran hid free hand through his hair in frustration. "Okay, fine. I'll just stay here making snow angels until you name me number one contender." The Straight Edge Superstar proceeded to do just that, much to the annoyance of the GM and the entertained fans.

The bleeping sound echoed again, causing Cole to hurriedly read the new email. "'Okay Mr. Main Event, you'll be named the number one contender….._if_ you manage to defeat the mystery opponent I scheduled for you tonight."

The Long Islanders roared in excitement. This would be a fantastic main event; that was sure.

CM Punk just shrugged nonchalantly, replying coolly, "Bring it on! Now if you don't mind, I have a Diva to take care of." He dropped the mic on the floor and hurried down backstage.

The crowd was buzzing with anticipation. Rumors about the duo were spreading like wildfire. And the main event match Punk had with a mystery opponent? This could be one of the best RAWs this year.

Commentary

Booker: Wow…. Just epic, man!

Cole: Indeed, a mystery opponent!

Booker: Who d'you think it's gonna be, Cole?

Cole: Well I hope it's the M—

Booker: Like hell that's gonna happen. Keep dreamin'.

Cole: Well it could! The Miz is a very talented athlete! He made a grea—

Booker: Yes Cole we get it the Miz is talented, so let's move on now. Did you see the new poll on ?

Cole: Of course I did. It's open for you the WWE Universe to vote whether CM Punk and AJ are friends, together or just an alliance. Submit your votes and we'll announce the results later on tonight.

Booker: I thought the New Nexus was over? Why is he still helping her?

Cole: Booker, it's obvious that they're good friends, so maybe it goes a bit farther than that if you know what I mean.

Booker: If they both are successful as number one contenders this could be the beginning of a power couple. We're talkin' about the Diva's Champion _and _the WWE Champion running the show, man.

Cole: That is if they succeed in their deciding matches tonight and at Money in the Bank.

Booker: We'll take a break now, but stay tuned for Randy Orton versus the Corre's leader Wade Barrett!

RAW Goes to Commercial Break


	11. Chapter 10

_A.N: Please don't kill me for not updating, i had exams! Anyways, i'm finally done with this chapter, its full of surprises (: One of my favorite, i think. Enjoyed writing it too, just not the continuous insomnia i have at the moment.  
_

_By the way, who else hates this AJ/Cena crap? I thought it was Orton going into Cena's room... LOL. Makes no sense to me, i guess. #BringBackAJ/Punk_

* * *

Commentary 

Cole: And we're back here on Raw, for a Diva's contendership match, A.J Lee versus the current Diva's Champion Natalya. If A.J wins she gets her title shot. If not, well we try a Diva's Battle Royal.

Booker: I don't think they be needin' any Battle Royal, A.J could win this thing!

Cole: Yes, the WWE Universe is firmly behind her corner, it's as if a win for her is guaranteed!"

End of Commentary

Meanwhile the said Diva was in the ring, nodding along to whatever pointers the Chicago native was giving for her match. The Diva's Champion would be hard to defeat no doubt, but CM Punk was positive she could do it.

"Go kick some ass for me," he muttered under his breath, pulling the petite Diva in a brief hug and then getting out of the ring and to the commentary table as usual.

"Punk! Here again?" Cole exclaimed, grasping the tattooed Superstar's hand for a friendly handshake.

The Straight Edge Superstar rolled his eyes at his friend. "Of course I'm here, this where the pipebombs are! Plus A.J tends to get a little aggressive in the ring, trust me I would know."

Both men seated laughed and Booker reached over to shake Punk's hand as well. "Good to have ya back, kiddo. I actually missed your sarcasm!"

Doesn't everyone?" he boasted playfully, shaking his hand also and taking his usual seat in the middle.

"So Punk, what's the deal with you and A.J?" Cole asked nonchalantly and Punk groaned internally. Why couldn't everyone give it a rest?

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied breezily.

Booker decided to press the matter further. "Well you _have _been spending more time with her man. And New Nexus is done, yet you're still out here."

"Well you see when two people are _friends _they tend to support each other," the Chicago native replied sarcastically, earning an eye roll from both men.

As soon as the bell rang, the two Divas went into a lock of power contest, with Natalya gaining the upper hand.

"And that's Natalya taking control of this matchup," Cole commented coolly, ignoring the accusing stare from the Superstar next to him.

Punk thought otherwise. "It's only because Natalya's much stronger than her!" he said in defense.

In the ring, A.J was on the receiving end of a powerslam from the blonde Diva.

"Nice powerslam there by Natalya. The girl radiates pure power," said Booker in awe.

Natalya attempted a pinfall, only for A.J to kick out at 1. She decided to work further on weakening the Diva.

"And there's A.J, holding strong against the Diva's Champion. Resilient, isn't she Punk?" Cole directed his question towards the deep in thought wrestler.

"Of course she is. Future of the Divas Division you're looking at right now," Punk said with pride, confident about the firecracker.

"And there's Natalya going for a roundhouse kick!" Booker interjected.

Both men turned their attention to the ring, but all they saw was A.J performing a well placed kick at the Divas Champion's foot, thus sending her reeling in pain.

"Here's where you see A.J's technical skills, she's just amazing in the ring." Cole praised.

"Well I'm the one who taught her the moves," The Straight Edge Superstar muttered under his breath.

"Hurricanrana! A.J just hit the hurricanrana!" Booker exclaimed excitedly. Indeed she had, as Natalya was now on the ground. She tried a pinfall, but the blonde powerhouse kicked out at 2.

"And now I believe A.J has gained control of this matchup," Cole remarked, keeping his eyes glued to the action in the ring.

As Natalya was attempting to get to her feet, A.J let her have a dropkick, sending her into the mat once again.

Even Punk seemed impressed by the new development in her in ring moves. "Nice dropkick there by AJ."

"So Punk, you got any idea who your opponent for tonight could be?" Booker inquired.

The tattooed wrestler needed a minute to think about this. "I don't know Booker, it could be anyone so I _need_ to try my best out there to become the number one contender. I have waited far too long to let this opportunity go. What I need to do is prove to John Cena and every single one of those Superstars backstage that I'm by far better than they think I am."

You could tell that his words had a strong shock to the WWE Universe, and his friends at commentary. This guy really was something.

Booker finally found something to end the silence. "And there's A.J trying to plant Natalya…. Only to have it reversed! Looks like she's going for a backbreaker!"

Everyone's undivided attention was to the ring where the two Divas were. Natalya had A.J up, almost as if mocking the Diva. Her arrogance cost her tremendously. In the flash of a second, A.J fully locked in the Octopus Hold. Natalya was in the middle of the ring.

"The Octopus Hold out of nowhere! Will the Divas Champion tap?" Cole wondered.

"She better unless she likes her entire body hurting…" Punk muttered, that started when he noticed both men staring at him in bewilderment. "What? It was a past experience..." he exclaimed defensively.

The pair didn't look too convinced, but nonetheless continued looking on to the match.

A.J kept the hold locked in position. "Tap out!" she cried. The Divas Champion was fading, much like Kaitlyn did last week on SmackDown. The petite Diva knew this woman was more resilient than her former friend though.

After a few unbearable moments though, the Divas Champion was forced to tap to the petite Diva.

The crowd exploded with cheers. Punk and Cole high fived each other in triumph. Booker T was yelled, "Now can you dig that, sucka?!"

"And the winner of this match via submission…. A.J!"

She was standing tall in the middle of the ring, hand held up in victory by the referee while the other was wrapped around her stomach. The smile never leaving her face.

That was until she was attacked from behind by the Divas Champion herself. It was so sudden that the pint-sized Diva tumbled out of the ring. Punk's head shot up in concern, quickly abandoning the announce table support the spitfire.

Natalya now had a mic, and spoke rather arrogantly while glaring daggers at the writhing form of AJ Lee and CM Punk, who was trying to help her."A.J Lee, you are _not_ Championship material! You're not even fit to be a Diva, let alone in my ring. Little girl, at Money in the Bank I will give you a worse beating than what you just got. And your boyfriend won't be here for you, 'cause I'll get CM Punk _banned from ringside_!"

"What?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Punk was now full on shouting in disbelief at the smirking Champion who was now backing out of the ring.

When she was out of sight, he turned his attention to the assaulted Diva at his side. He helped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist as she leaned on him for support. The duo slowly made their way backstage, with the crowd still buzzing with hatred towards the Divas Champion.

Commentary

Booker: Well a message was well sent to A.J by the Divas Champion.

Cole: Yes, she sure has proven to be a tough one for little A.J to knock off.

Booker: I'll tell you man, Natalya may be something to worry about, but A.J _could_ be our new Divas Champion in 2 weeks' time

Cole: I think A.J definitely has what it takes to be a Champion.

Booker: Of course she does! She has great in ring ability.

Cole: But do you remember what CM Punk said earlier right here on commentary?

Booker: How could I forget? That boy has a bright future ahead in the WWE.

Cole: I wouldn't doubt that for a second. Well now we go on commercial break, but up next is Dolph Ziggler versus Cody Rhodes.

End of Commentary

* * *

"A.J, for the last time, I don't want you out there!"

The pair was having the same argument again. AJ was being stubborn, wanting to go out to ringside to show support. Punk of course, would have none of that. There was no way he'd let that happen.

"But you were there for my match, it's only fair!" she protested, crossing her arms.

He groaned, shaking his head. "A.J do you _think_ I want another Cena incident happening?! He would've attacked you if Teddy didn't come out there to stop him!"

"But he isn't here tonight," the stubborn Diva pointed out.

"So what? He's not the only guy who's comfortable with hurting women. What if my mystery opponent is Kane? He'll have no problem whatsoever to chokeslam you through the matt!" The tattooed wrestler was frustrated with her insistence already.

He continued on his rant, "Do you have any idea how _guilty _I feel whenever I think of him hurting you? It would be _my_fault, no one else's!"

It was only when he heard a small whimper he realized the pint-sized woman was about to spill the brewing waterworks.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean it to come out that harsh…" The former Messiah of Straight Edge stumbled on his words, not at all used to this.

"Just…come here A.J…." he held his arms open and the Diva fell into them, gripping at his T-shirt. "I only do this because I care." Punk whispered into her ear, still holding the petite woman.

He let go of her, walking to unlock the door. "My match is next, so don't come down here okay? Stay with Kofi for the while or something." Not even waiting for her answer, the future contender walked out, making his way to the curtain for his theme to start.

'This Fire Burns' started, signaling him to storm out of the curtains.

"Approaching the ring from Chicago, Illinois… CM Punk!"

As usual he got mixed reactions from the crowd as he quickly got into the ring. Immediately, another upbeat theme started. One that made Punk_ very _upset upon hearing.

_Let's light it up!_

The fans roared at the sight of her despite Punk's livid mood. Had he not told her to go find Kofi?! AJ made her way inside the ring by not her carefree skipping, but walking straightforward. This was very unusual.

"AJ, I thought I told you to stay backstage!" He began berating her as soon as she was face to face with him.

The petite Diva just shook her head, taking a step closer. "What? AJ?" he sighed, shrugging his shoulders in disbelief.

What she did next, the WWE Universe did not at all expect.

A.J jumped into his arms, kissing him on the mouth. The Second City Savior froze for a second, caught off guard, but complied with kissing her back as the initial shock wore off. He boosted her upwards with one hand and wrapped the other around her waist, giving the WWE Universe a good show. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she pulled him in even more closer, deepening their kiss.

Finally, after what felt like hours they broke apart, A.J sliding off of him and running backstage before he could get a word out. Punk was stunned; she _kissed _him.

Commentary

Cole: See? I was right!

Booker: Still ain't right Cole… Did you not see the look on his face? Poor boy's smitten, but he was hella shocked when she kissed him.

Cole: Okay maybe… oh well would you listen to that! The crowd is chanting 'Punk and AJ!'

Booker: That was one hell of a kiss though. Our poll is useless now.

Cole: True, but let's focus more on this: Who is Punk's mystery opponent?

End of Commentary

_I'M Aweeesomee! I came to play!_

The crowds booed loudly as the self-proclaimed 'Awesome One' did his signature pose while coming out. Punk couldn't help but let out a strangled chuckle. He didn't expect it to be this man at all.

"Approaching the ring from Cleveland, Ohio…. _The Miz!"_

Mike swaggered his way towards the ring, soaking in the jeers from the crowd with immense satisfaction.

The bell rung, signifying the start of the matchup.

The Superstars shook hands and then engaged in a display of connecting arms to wear each other down.

Commentary

Cole: A great show of sportsmanship by shaking hands right there.

Booker: I may not like the Miz, but I got to hand it to him: he respects those he calls his equals.

Cole: Well, he is awesome.

Booker: Not looking so awesome on the receiving end of CM Punk's elbow!

End of Commentary

The Straight Edge Superstar was indeed in control of the Miz, landing a low dropkick effectively to the knees. He applied the arm lock to wear the Awesome One down, succeeding but Miz powered out after a while.

Commentary

Cole: There's the Miz taking control of this match.

Booker: Those kicks must hurt.

Cole: The Miz is a very talented Superstar. Former WWE Champion.

Booker: He's going for a corner clothesline…no he took too long, Punk dodges.

Cole: Another turning point in the matchup, Punk buys some time to recuperate.

End of Commentary

Punk was getting to his feet while the Miz was still recovering in the corner. The Second Cit Savior took a chance and went for a high knee, landing it on Miz's jaw. He dragged him to the other corner, perfectly landing another well executed high knee. He did this a couple more times on the different corners.

Commentary

Cole: Now Punk is in control of this matchup, wearing the former WWE Champion down.

Booker: And this is where that boy's dangerous…..see a suplex from the top rope right there!

Cole: Punk's a pretty decorated Superstar himself. 3 time World Champion. Defeated William Regal for the Intercontential Championship.

Booker: He's definitely showin' he's Championship material right now.

Cole: He's going for the Go to Sleep… and Miz counters.

End of Commentary

Now the Miz was in control, trying to weaken the Straight Edge Superstar. He was measuring his opponent, getting ready for his finisher. The Awesome One took a moment to shout at the crowd and then went for the Skull Crushing Finale.

His shenanigans with the crowd cost him.

Punk countered with a slam. It was there he finally began to build momentum. As usual, he teased the 'Go to Sleep', and when the Miz staggered to his feet he lifted him up on his shoulders, dropping him for a knee to the face, connecting with the GTS.

The ref did the three count. "1…2…3!" The bell rung; Punk had won and is the new number one contender for the WWE Championship.

"And the winner of his match by pinfall: CM Punk!" Justin announced.

Not even staying to celebrate, Punk hurried out of the ring and and ran backstage in search of A.J.

Commentary

Cole: I wonder why he left in such a hurry.

Booker: -hits Cole on the head- Obviously to find A.J!

Cole: Oh! Right. I almost forgot that in the midst of this incredible matchup.

Booker: Almost? You did. I feel for that guy, A.J really confused him there. First she kisses him, then runs out cryin'.

Cole: Well we'll find out either Friday night on SmackDown or next week's RAW about them.

Booker: And John Cena's reaction to his new opponent. The contender to his WWE Championship is the man he hates, wonder how that will work out.

Cole: Also remember that Cena attacked CM Punk after a matchup and then proceeded to assault the rest of Nexus. This made an impact to the WWE Universe, and not for the best. Almost hitting A.J too.

Booker: I have no idea what's going through that boy's head, and I don't like it. Whatever the circumstances, never even try to lay a hand on a woman.

Cole: This rivalry has become even more personal than ever. Punk was furious earlier, and John is reluctant to see him as a threat to his Championship.

Booker: He'll regret that. Punk is nothing but a threat.

Cole: Well this is where we go off air; Hope you enjoyed tonight's RAW and make sure to tune in to SmackDown on Friday!

RAW Goes off Air

* * *

_A.N: So what do you think of the kiss? Me: FINALLY._

_Anyways i dunno if it sucked or not. Review and tell me xD_


	12. Chapter 11

_A.N: I am extremely sorry for not updating i had one hell of a writer's block AND exams too... so sorry again please don't kick my ass xD And I started Another story too... this one on the Walking Dead._

_But I worked extra hard on this one so i hope you like it... even though I suck at this kind of thing..._

_-SECC_

* * *

Punk stormed backstage in pursuit of the one and only A.J Lee. A.J who planted one hell of a kiss on him out there in the ring and he wanted to know what was that about.

While disturbing a couple of referees to ask whether they saw her or not, the Straight Edge Superstar spotted two people who could definitely help.

"You two…. I need your help!" he snarked as he thumped their backs.

The Irish man rolled his eyes. "Hello to you too sunshine. Is this about yer lass A.J?"

The ticked off Straight Edge didn't find any humor in the situation. "Of course I am! She just kissed me in front of the world on national television and just left!"

His former Ring of Honor friend chuckled. "Never thought I'd see the day when CM Punk let a woman drive him this crazy."

"Oh shut up Bryan and just tell me where she is." He said while running a hand through his hair.

The American Dragon sighed. "Fine, I'll take you there. She's with Kofi by the way."

The two men walked ahead of their pissed off friend, leading him down a different hallway to a door that was cracked open.

"Kofi…. I'm not even sure what he feels for me… I'm just scared of his reaction.." Punk could hear A.J's stressed voice clearly. Bryan and Sheamus nodded to him once and left him be.

The Straight Edge Superstar took a deep breath and stormed in, interrupting the conversation between the two.

Running a hand across his growing beard, he calmly asked, "Mind telling me what _that _was about out there April?"

Kofi, sensing the thick waters between the two decided to give them time to sort this out. "Punk, I'll just go look for Stephen and Bryan, okay?" With that, he awkwardly left them together, locking the door on his way out.

A.J was looking down, fearful if she looked up to meet his unfathomable green eyes. Afraid of what she'll see in them.

It was Punk who finally broke the silence. "April I can't keep playing games, you're messing with my…fuck…my _feelings _here. I need you to tell me why you kissed me out there."

The petite Diva bristled at his words. "You think you're the only one with feelings? It has been eating me away inside for _months _not and I only wanted to see if I felt something if…if I…kissed you.." he voice faltered, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

Punk grasped her chin lightly, making her meet his eyes. "Did you feel anything?" he asked her shakily.

Her brown doe eyes bore unshed tears as she whispered, "Yes…"

Unable to control the desire any longer Punk drew her into a long kiss. This wasn't A.J Lee and CM Punk; this was Phil Brooks and April Mendez finally admitting their returned feelings with a kiss.

As their kiss became much hungrier, Punk pined A.J up against the wall, abandoning her mouth to plant kisses down to her neck, nipping at the skin and drawing a moan from her as her nails dug into his back.

He stopped, taking a good look at her and finally getting a breath on.

"Hotel…?"

The kiss she gave him clearly bore the answer.

* * *

Slamming the door to the hotel room, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Punk lifted April up and fell on the bed with her, entangled in a steamy kiss.

She didn't hesitate to zip down his jacket and push it roughly off his shoulders, travelling her kisses down to his chest and pulling lightly at his pierced nipple with her teeth, eliciting a moan from the Straight Edge Savior.

Her dominance didn't last for long as Punk pinned her down to the bed and unsnapped her bra while suckling the flesh on her neck which would definitely leave a mark later. His mouth traveled downwards, finding a perky nipple and gently suckled while kneading the other with his free hand, causing A.J to sink down her nails on his back, nearly drawing blood. Punk then gave the same tender treatment to the other breast.

Punk settled down between April's legs, ghosting his lips on her thigh upwards as he neared her core. Shooting a smirking at her as he found she was already wet for him. A lean, long finger was slid into her wet core, causing the petite Diva to gasp at the invasion. Slipping in another Punk pumped his fingers in her with a perfect rhythm. April was now moaning in pleasure, inclining her hips a bit forward.

Retracting his fingers, the tattooed wrestler licked her juices off his fingers clean, shooting her a wicked smirk before draping her legs along his shoulder and going down on her heated core. Punk plunged his tongue deep in her, working his talented tongue on her and had her clutching the sheets. He slid his tongue through her swollen folds, tasting her and taking her into his mouth.

Quickly returning back to kiss her, she tasted herself on his lips and in his mouth.

Pulling away from the kiss, he looked at her with furrowed eyebrows. "Are you sure?" Her only response was kissing him deeply and wrestling down his ring gear with her tiny hands.

Positioning himself, making sure not to put on any of his weight on her, he thrust in, making A.J gasp at the sensation of being entirely filled. His thrusts began slow, delving deeper into her core as her walls clenched his length tightly.

Her hands found her way in his hair, gripping at his short locks and letting out a loud moan, meeting his thrusts in perfect rhythm. His moth landed on a perky nipple which he had no hesitation in ravishing.

"_Faster_…" she moaned out, and Punk quickened his pace, groaning at the feeling of her walls clenching at him, nearing her climax.

"_Punk!"_ AJ cried out, now gripping his back to draw blood.

"Say my name, baby, say my name…" he commanded as he himself was nearing his own.

"_PHIL_!" she screamed hoarsely as she finally reached her climax together with him. "_April_!" he yelled out as he emptied himself out in her.

Pulling out, he laid at her side, panting to catch his breath. He observed her chest rising and subsiding as she herself was breathing heavily.

She finally managed to find her voice. "That was….."

"Amazing," he finished, bringing her into another lustful kiss and both ended up tumbling back under the sheets for another round.

* * *

_A.N: Like I said.. I'm terrible at this so don't judge this too harshly xD Though I really needed to kick this up a notch.. for a reason_


End file.
